Bed time stories
by kiwikid
Summary: Ordered to find another way to entertain the pilots Starbuck settles for retelling an old story passed down through the years. Its all about a creature hiding on the Galactica. Of course it is made up. But when events begin to mirror those in the story the crew begin to wonder if it really is true. Is there something living on Galactica and killing pilots. Who is going to be next.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- setting 'the underbelly' Battlestar Galactica 2200hours

His skin rose in small bumps as he swung the torchlight across the darkened cramped space. The hair on the hand holding the torch was standing upright as he shivered. Yet it was not cold down here. The pipes and wires that wound there way through the narrow corridor of the underbelly should actually make it warm and stuffy. It is just pure atmosphere his mind told him,Starbuck could not have picked a better place to stage her story. The underbelly was a dark cramped space at the bottom of Galactica through which many of the pipes and wiring that supported essential services ran. He could barely stand upright in here and the place had a smell about it that he was sure would sink into his skin. Yep it was all Kara's fault.

Lee reflected that his troubles always seemed to come from her. He would not be down here now otherwise. Dragging his mind back to the task at hand Lee swung his torch light toward the tangled mass of pipes, "come on out Frost, Tollen, this is not funny". His voice was pitched in the no nonsense authority of a leader.

There was no answer . The gaps between the pipes were wide enough to provide hiding spaces for pilots or …something else his mind told him.

Don't be like that Lee his told himself. The nightmares he suffered as a child from watching anything scary had faded long ago. Now they were replaced by nightmares about the all too real foe that they faced. How could anything be scarier than a cylon.

It was all about how you tell a story and Kara had done that very well. Part of him was sure there was something here lurking in the darkness. Yet it was just a story...

His head suddenly snapped to the left as he heard movement. "All right come out now", he demanded loudly focusing torchlight on a tangle of piping that was more convoluted than the rest. It was like the thick root of a tree he remembered from a park in Caprica. Yet the cold unyeidling metal made it seem a lot more forbidding than that tree.

When nothing happened Lee inched closer, his heart beat was speeding up and drops of sweat were beginning to run down hisback. But part of him still suspected this was an elaborate joke, Lt Markus Tollen had been given his call sign Joker for pranks like this. However it was not funny to go AWOL he told himself.

"Come on out now you two and I might forget your failure to turn up for duty". It was not exactly true because while he could certainly forget Colonel Tigh and his father would not be so forgiving. But he made it sound convincing hoping he could get out of here soon.

Stepping right up to the piping and shining the torch down through the mass, Lee felt his previously thumping heartbeat falter for a second.

He was looking at a puddle of blood." Sometimes the only trace of the victims would be blood", a line in Starbucks story came rushing back to him.

Its just a frakking story, he reinforced to himself, "not true, not true". Heck maybe it was not even blood but something from the mess hall made to look scary. Perhaps right now the two pilots were laughing themselves sick over his reaction.

Leaning over he placed a hand in the substance then raised it to his nose noting it definitely had the right smell and texture.

So it was blood but there was only one pool, surely that did not mean anything. Lee leaned over further trying to see beneath the tangle of pipe.

It was then that he felt something touch the back of his neck, cold like ice, it sent a shiver up to his body making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Then cold sensation rapidly changed into a burning pain as he felt a sharp pinlike prick. "It injects its victim in the neck", it was like Starbuck was speaking right into his ear.

He reached his hand to touch his neck and felt that familiar wetness of blood. Shooting his body upright Lee dropped the torch as the pain became more intense. Darkness fell around him . He took a few steps hoping to navigate his way out of the underbelly. His head began to swim and a sick feeling settled into his stomach. "It's just a story", he told himself firmly, "nothing is wrong". All I need is to get out of here. But his body would not respond.A numbness crept down over him in seconds. When he hit the ground he barely felt the pain. His eyes remained open watching the weird flickering from the still lit torch as it rolled.

Then the blackness of the room was echoed in his mind as everything faded out around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one- The dying time

6 hours ago….

Lee lay on the bed in the med bay listening to the erratic beeping of the machines that indicated unstable vital signs. "Just relax Captain", the medic requested as he inflated the cuff around his arm. But that beeping was distracting him as it became more pronounced. "Focus on me please captain", the medics request was harsh. But he could not because the sound changed and alarms went off. "Crash cart now", he heard the scream through the fog that began to settle over his mind. The alarms continued to scream loudly making his ears ring painfully, he could feel the medics hand clamped around his own. Then came the scream of the defibrillator, "again", the voice was urgent. "Captain",he was being shaken now and was trying to force his mind back to the room. However it was still elsewhere listening to the sounds until it heard that one final sound, "call it 2200 hours", it washed over him.

"Captain", Cottles voice brought him back to himself as he looked toward the opening curtains to see the CMO arriving. He did not want to look at what he held in his hands but his eyes centered on that spot anyway , dog tags still crusted with blood slowly swaying. "Lt. Harlow is dead Captain", Cottle's voice was gruff as he handed Lee the tags. Lee just nodded feeling like he was unable to feel the pain of loss deeply. Harlow was just another one of the many lost in the battle with the cylons. This was war and you learnt to move on quickly. Cottle came closer and sat himself beside Lee on the bed. "Your xrays are clear Captain, no permanent damage, though you will feel sore for a few days." Lee noted Cottle didn't tell him not to fly. He was siff sore, but it was not enough to ground him when they were fighting for their lives. Today he had survived because he was a better pilot than Lt. Harlow. The kid should never have been in the air, his mind bitterly told him. Harlow had barely qualified and in the back of his mind Lee had always know this day would come. He had of course offered as much advice and training as he could in war conditions. But it was not enough, it never is, was another bitter thought. None of them had expected this war or were even prepared to fight it, but they had to because the price of losing was extinction. Now there was one less person in the dwindling human race, that made the cost even higher. Harlow had been in his early twenties and had been the last surviving member of his photo would be placed alongside many others in the chamber of remembrance. Lee wondered how many more faces that place could hold.

Cottle was clearing his throat and had a serious look upon his face forcing Lee to focus upon him. "I need to tell you something else, I'm still deciding whether to make this part of my official report", Cottles tone was urgent and he was giving Lee a measured look. Lee swallowed instinctively knowing he was not going to like what Cottle was going to say. "Harlow had a quantity of alcohol in his bloodstream, not enough to be officially drunk, but enough to impair his reflexes"

The measuring look was back focused on Lee , not an accusation, not yet, but a sharp prod of disapproval .He was looking at laying blame and Lee was quick to answer, "he only had one drink Doc, I know I was there".Thinking back Lee clearly remembered the card game and the bottle that was being passed around. Anybody who was flying in the next couple of hours knew the rules and would not disobey with him present. He remembered Harlow taking only one swig then passing as the bottle continued its passage amongst the pilots. Harlow was a young nugget and would not disobey his orders without provocation. Cottle wet his lips, "levels in his blood indicated more than one son",he told him. There was a number of responses Captain Lee Adama could have given to that piece of information but Cottle was not prepared for the outburst that spat forth from his lips. Lee knew exactly where the provocation would have come from "starbuck". Lee felt anger grow within him, she had thrown his orders back in his face. Starbuck enjoyed a drink, he knew that. Heck they all had a little bit to get them through the day. But the rules on flying under the influence were clear. Starbuck though was never one for playing strictly by the rules. He knew she had a private stash somewhere as he had seen the bottle appear on other occasions.

So far there had been no reason to object to this. Being the best pilot in the fleet often allowed Starbuck a little leeway and being his dead brothers fiancé and his friend gave her even more leverage . But now he had to act because he was sure that as soon as his back had been turned she had given the bottle of booze to Harlow and perhaps others as well, some friend she was. It was a blatant disregard for his orders. He knew she often liked to push it with superiors and as yet he had nothing to object over that as it was usually Tigh she aggravated. But now he was experiencing the full force of being 'starbucked' and it was extremely unpleasant.

"I am going to kill her", the way he said it actually had Cottle putting his hand on Lees arm. "Steady Captain", he warned. "No this is serious doc", Lee countered, Cottle nodded, "yes I agree, but I have no doubt you can handle it effectively." Lee slid off the bed and teetered on his feet for a minute, Cottle reached over to steady him. Finding his balance again Lee gave the closed curtains where the corpse of Lt. Harlow lay one last look. "It won't happen again", he told Cottle firmly .

As he strode away Lee knew his parting words were ones he would have to repeat to the XO. That would definitely not be fun as he knew Tigh would enjoy giving him a dressing down. Being the commanders son as well as CAG was not easy and he was sure Tigh secretly expected him to fail miserably. So to counter what he knew was coming it was better to deal with Starbuck himself first so that Tigh had less to scream about.

He marched down the corridors of the Galactica toward the flightdeck muttering to himself under his breath. Crew men took one look and kept out of his way. Lee did not realize there were times when he was exactly like his father. He was still struggling with the relationship and would not accept that they had anything in common. But right now his persona to anyone who saw him was reflective of Commander Adama in his best angry command officer role.

Finally reaching the flight deck he stopped for a minute to watch the antics of Starbuck as she jumped down from her viper to conduct a little victory dance. "That's another 5 less toasters in the world, oh yeah, ohh yeah, '" Around her the deck crew were gathered and were smiling obviously enjoying both the display .

He stormed through their midst and grabbed starbuck by her collar, "you are a total frak up with no regard for the rules". They should not be celebrating with you, but condemning you".

Kara's celebratory mood vanished as she looked into Lee Adamas eyes and saw intense anger. As yet though she had no idea of the cause, was he not happy she had killed more cylons. Perhaps he just disliked her being the centre of attention. She tried to brush off his hands but found they were tightly fixed. Putting on her best glare she challenged, "whats your problem captain,don't like a little celebrating" . Around her the deck crew shifted restlessly. At the moment they were firmly on Starbucks side and the CAG was the one spoiling her moment of triumph. Unaware of the mood,Lee twisted the material around the collar of her uniform tightly, "my problem", he growled harshly. Kara found it restricted her breathing somewhat and she began to feel increasingly anxious. This was not a Lee she recognized and it was beginning to scare her. His face was red and his breathing intense, whatever his problem it was a lot more serious than just doing a dance on the flight deck. Finally Lee spat it out in a shout that echoed across the deck, "my problem Lt. is that I have one less pilot because of you".

Kara stared at him blankly having no idea what he was referring to .She knew she had performed well in the battle and had actually prevented one nugget being shot down. What was Lee's problem. Her look just made Lee angrier, did she not even know what had gone on, did she not care, he lifted her one inch off the deck by the collar." Lt Harlow died moments ago in the med bay Starbuck. His death was not just caused by the cylons who fired the shot, some of the blame rests with you", Lee growled. It was a serious accusation that cut through the air of the flight deck. Those who had tried to just get on with their work and ignore the confrontation between Starbuck and Apollo were now mesmerized as they waited to see what would happen. The others who had taken Starbucks side without knowing the facts were wavering. They had no doubt in their minds that the CAG was angrier than they had ever seen him before. He had an intensity about him that was almost chilling.

Lee was totally unawre that he and Kara were the centre of attention. His anger was still boiling over as he felt Kara did not understand how serious her actions had been. Kara was reeling from the shock of his attack, she mourned with him about Harlows loss. But felt it had been inevitable as he was not a good pilot. But how was his loss her fault? She pulled his hands away roughly, finding her feet back on the deck and demanded "my fault, come on Lee". He reached forward and grabbed her again pulling her off her feet and yelling, "that's captain Lt. Not your fault well let me spell it out for you. Harlow might have survived if he had been a little faster with his maneuvers. But the alcohol in his system slowed his reaction time. I know he only had one drink at the game last night. So where did he get the rest Kara", Lee demanded as he shook her again. "You are the only one I know of with an illegal supply. So you just slipped him one more drink thinking that would never know. Well I do know", Lee was now so angry that spittle flew from his mouth. His hand slid down his pants to the butt of his gun and before he knew it he had pulled it free. He had not been serious when he had said " I am going to kill her " to Cottle. But now he was.

"Maybe there is only one way to solve this lack of regard you have for my orders Lt.,he shouted. Lee was no longer even aware of what he was doing. All the anger he held inside about the destruction of his world, his difficulties with his father and the deaths of many pilots was spilling over.

Around him the majority of the shocked deck crew were unsure what action to take. Only Chief Tyrol was brave enough to intervene. He could actually sense that Lee Adama may be angry enough to shoot Kara Thrace and could not condone that happening. He stepped forward and grabbed Lee's arm, "come on Captain, this is not the way to solve the issue". The words permeated through the angry fog of Lee's mind and he finally became aware of the fact he was standing in the middle of the flight deck pointing a weapon at one of his own pilots. He saw the fear on Kara's face and the small tremors that ran through her body.

Kara did not dare move as fear anchored her feet firmly to the deck. All she could see was the muzzle of the gun pointing at her. She could almost feel the anger dripping from Lees pores and it made her increasingly fearful . Her senses and reflexes were trained to high military precision and they were warning her Lee Adama was deadly serious. She made herself look as non threatening as possible and tried to calm him down . To do that she knew she had to be totally honest, "okay I gave him more for the road but he was not drunk Captain, I swear". She stared at him intently and put a lot of depth into her next words", I would not do that", her voice shook despite her best efforts.

Lee remembered Cottles words, Harlow had not actually been drunk, therefore quite able to fly. If he had felt at all unsure of his own abilities then he could have asked to be relieved. Even though Starbuck had played a part Harlows death had not been entirely her fault. He lowered the gun and heard an audible sigh of relief around him. Becoming aware of the number of people looking at him , Lee barked, "back to your duties". They scurried away quickly heads down and not daring to look Lee in the eye. He guessed they'd be talking about this for ages. But what they said was not his concern the Lt. standing in front of him was. "We still have to talk about this Lt., follow me", he told Kara . His tone now was wary and he felt tired. Lee moved Tyrols hand from his arm and told him, "stand down chief". Tyrol saw that the look in the captain eyes had changed and that Lt. Trace was no longer in danger. He took a quick step backward and sagged in relief.

What the heck had he been thinking Lee wondered, for a moment he had lost control and as CAG he should not be doing that. He had honestly been ready to shoot Kara and that was a frightening thought. Thankfully Tyrol had been brave enough to intervene.

His office had always been the more appropriate place for this discussion. Now the whole ship would know what had happened and he would be explaining things to both Tigh and his father.

Perhaps he was the screw up and not Kara. Either the XO or his father may just remove him from duty because of today's actions. Perhaps they would be right to do so. He could do nothing about that now . He would at least go out knowing he had resolved the problem of illegal drinking.

Turning he walked off the flight deck back toward his office . Kara followed after him, still shaken but no longer fearing for her safety

Once inside Kara was quick to apologise, "I should not have given him that extra drink Lee, it was just…"

"Just what, a bit of fun, a little poke at my orders Kara, I have had enough, " Lee meant it to sound like an order but somehow it just came out as sounding lost.

Looking over at him Kara could see the lines of tiredness and stress on his face. That look was mirrored upon all of them, though on Lee it looked deeper. She forgave him for almost shooting her and decided that perhaps just maybe he had a point. "It just that drinking is about forgetting Lee. If the pilots stop for a moment they remember what they lost, who they lost and what is left. They look and wonder if there is a future. " it was a serious speech for 'starbuck' but it was spoken from the deep recesses of her own mind. An image of Zac Adama floated in front of her eyes and would not vanish. She had loved him with all her being and could not forget what that felt like.

Lee slumped into his chair, he knew what she meant, sometimes he thought about home and other loved ones ,especially his mother. But his tone was still firm as he told Kara, "I know but drinking is making us lose. All the cylons have to do then is wait for us to destroy ourselves. It is senseless and needs to stop. You seem to be the one with the influence there so my orders are to find another way to entertain our pilots." Even though he was the CAG he knew he was still the newcomer, the one who commanded because he was the highest ranking pilot left standing. If this had been Atlantia he would not be CAG. But here he was ,still having a lot to prove. Dealing with the popular hotshot pilot Starbuck was one of his major challenges. He knew that if she led by example the other pilots would follow. "Find another way to entertain the troops Lt. that is an order".

Kara saluted him in acknowledgement that she took what he said very seriously , "yes sir, I will". It was a vow that was deeply ingrained. If Lee had snapped she could be dead and that was a very sobering thought. She would not let him down.

But what to do, all sorts of ideas rolled around in her mind. Entertainment in any other form than liquid was not her strong point. She could sing but had no doubt she sounded truly awful.

She remembered coming on this battlestar as a young nugget and being entertained herself by one of the crew. It still stuck in her minds from all those years ago. Perhaps she should try it herself.

"Tonight Kara Trace you are going to become a storyteller and it will chill them all to the bone", she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tall tale- 5 hours ago officers quarters

Fear was something that had been rewritten for all of them. Everyday they'd awaken to the knowledge that they were being hunted and this day might be their last. Nothing could be more scary than that. Lee had been very skeptical about Kara telling a monster story. At best it might be mildly entertaining at worst he was going to have a riot on his hands as all the pilots protested against the loss of their favorite drinking pastime.

Thus he was surprised to see the pale faces on the pilots around him. Kara had a dramatic story telling flair he never expected being able to change her pitch and tone. At the moment she was speaking no louder than a whisper, yet her voice seemed to carry throughout the room. Around him all the pilots were leaning forward as if trying to place themselves within the story. He noted a few of them were actually fidgeting as they tried to get their nerves under control.

It was a reaction to this unusual story which woven to dramatic effect made them all feel chilled inside with fear seeming to settle within the room. Of course not one of them could admit that fear. Even Lee who thought nothing would ever scare him again was not immune to the story's effect . He almost had an urge to go to the underbelly of the Galactica and just check to make sure was nothing there.

The location was a good one for a scary story. Nobody went to the underbelly as the piping and wiring made it dangerous. Perhaps though there was another reason to keep people away. How many of the pilots would go to sleep wondering the same thing and hoping that there was not a monster sleeping down there awaiting its next meal. The fact that it seemed to be able to creep silently upon its prey was just one of the many horrible things about this tale.

Kara had also created an atmosphere for her storytelling. The officers quarters were darkened with only a single beam of torchlight that bathed her from toe to head. The fact that her head was darker than the rest of her just added to the overall effect. She had set the scene well.

As Lee listened he wondered if this story was all her own. At the back of his mind he seemed to remember hearing something like this long ago. The tale was some sort of legend passed down through the years. Of course it simply could not be true as a monster could not have survived that long on Galactica undetected. Yet Kara made it seem like it was possible.

Lee looked slightly to his left and noticed that Lt. Frost had his mouth tightly clamped. The almost green hue of his skin an indication that he was desparately trying not to throw up. The story had appropriately gory parts with bodies being ripped open. Frost was the youngest pilot aboard Galactica barely 1 year out of the academy. The young pilot had not been given his call sign of 'iceman' for his bravery. It was obvious that Frost had never expected or welcomed action. Lee had heard him confess once that he had joined the military because he fancied an enlisted woman. He had been in former CAG Jackson Spensers squad and had only survived because he had been grounded with an eye injury at the time the whole squad was eliminated. The fact that rumours circulated that the injury had been self inflicted made him one of the least popular pilots on the ship. Frost barely spoke to anyone, a fact Lee knew he had to change. Right now they needed every pilot to feel that there was hope.

"Maybe one day the monster will come and get one of you",Kara was finishing off with a dramatic statement . "Yeah right", Markus Tollen aka Joker scoffed loudly. "None of us are afraid", his eyes swept across the pilots. For one brief second there was silence in the room. Then a chorus of 'no's rang out in support of the words. Lee found that his own no was one of the loudest.

Kara just smiled then looked over at him. Oh yeah that's right he was the CAG. For one glorious moment he had been lost in the story and able to remove himself from the real horror.

"Everyone dismissed", he yelled.

The pilots slowly dragged themselves from their seats and began to file out. Many would return to their own quarters for some down time. Lee was not one of those, a mound of paper work awaited him. He stopped in front of Kara ,"good story", he told her. She smiled at him, "are you sure it was just a story", she challenged with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Lee did not have to turn around to know that several pilots were awaiting his answer. "Well Lt. I am sure that this monster actually prefers eating women", he grinned back at her.

Kara scowled at him as the other pilots laughed.

Lee walked past her ,out of the room and down the corridor toward his office.

Even though she was having some down time, Kara did not want to stay around in the officers quarters. She knew the others would expect that the bottle came out and she just didn't want to get into a discussion about drinking. So she just pushed passed them and headed out, not knowing where she was going.

Once she was gone Markus Tollen eyed the remaining pilots,"well that was not the entertainment I expected. It's obvious our glorious CAG had something to do with that." The others grumbled their agreement. "Well I say there is still some fun to be had. Why don't we start a little wager on who will be the first to go to the underbelly to have a look for monsters".

He looked around, "we could also have a bet on who is the least likely to go down there". Markus knew who that would be. He could see Frost still sitting on a bunk staring into space. From the looks others cast in Frost's direction they were all thinking the same. Which of course would mean he would not get very high odds on that bet. But maybe if he was clever he could swing it his way a little bit.

Normally Kara would be very enthusiastic about gambling. But it was also obvious that she was now on the side of Apollo. Markus had to admit he did not have a lot of respect for Lee Adama. This was mainly because the Captain had little respect for his own father ,the Commander of the battlestar. Markus's father had also been in the services, an XO on board another Battlestar. Although he was a tough no nonsense leader of men he had also been a kind committed father. He had to live every day knowing he'd never see his father again. If he had been in Lee Adama's place he would welcome serving alongside the last living member of his family. The CAG was a good leader but a total idiot when it came to family.

Shaking his mind out of his reflection Markus began to mingle amongst the pilots and take bets. Just like he had anticipated Frost was the top of the list of those most unlikely to go to the underbelly. If he could swing the vote, he'd have several very powerful privileges in his possession. It made him feel very good. That feeling was squashed several seconds later by the blaring of the alert klaxon. He 'd have to survive another battle before he could get any payback on his bet.

"All pilots to your vipers" boomed the Commanders voice. Slipping the little book he'd been using to take bets into his socks Markus began to run toward the flight deck.

Lee had a much shorter distance to go and was on the flight deck within seconds.

Sliding into his viper he cast one look over the other pilots as they raced to their birds. Perhaps some of them would not make it back today. He closed his mind against this possibility and launched into space. Immediately he saw the cause of the alert, cylon raiders. They were pulling impossible stunts that only machines were capable of as they tried to get near to Galactica. There was so many of them that it could cause the most seasoned warrior to freeze. None of them could afford to do that or they would not survive. Reaching for a place deep inside himself Lee found calm descend upon him.

Surveying the cylon fighters flying around them he settled his sights on one of the raiders closest to his viper. It did not look any different to the others yet something made Lee's instinct twitch. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kara blasting away at another raider. It was stunting as it tried to get out of the way of the fire. Of course machines were programmed for any possibility but Lee doubted many of them would be able to cope with 'crazy starbuck' maneuvers . Within seconds there was one less cylon in the world. All the time he had been lazily watching Starbuck he had been performing his own movements. In a way he reflected he was much like a machine himself, knowing instinctively how to move . Seeing the raider pull around he fired across what looked like empty space ."Scans have picked up nukes on board that ship", came the warning in his ear. Now he knew his instinct were right and he had to destroy that ship before it could reach Galactica. The other pilots were busy so this was down to him. Kara often told him he tended to overthink things. So he just closed his mind off and went with pure gut feeling as he fired.

Kara was veering back as she saw Lee fire at the raider. There was no way that crazy fire would be effective, what on earth was he thinking. "Apollo that's way off….",she begin to protest then broke off as seconds later as his gunfire hit the raider as its path crossed his fire. Kara fought for a comment but found none would come forth. She would have sworn there was now way Lee could ever have hit that raider and that she could handle the matter more effectively. Now she had to reevaluate that thought and decide that at times Lee Adama was actually brilliant. It was a splash of icy water on her ego. She recovered quickly though when she saw Lt. Frost was in trouble. Lee had seen it as well and was already turning his viper

The young pilot was weaving wildly as two raiders bore down upon him, "You take left I'll take right", Lee told Kara as together they shot to the rescue.

Frost was flying crazier than he ever had and shooting all over the place as the panic to get away drilled itself into him. He felt his own death looming closer and his panic levers spiraled even higher. His flying became increasingly erratic and he fought for control. Death was moments away and he felt like he could not escape. Then a familiar voice reached through his terror. "Calm down Lt, concentrate", the CAG told him. Forcing down the fear Frost concentrated on his flying steadying his viper before he lost control . Help was near and he had to stay alive long enough for Apollo and Starbuck to rescue him.

A raider crossed his line of sight and all thoughts of calm vanished, death was now staring him in the face. His fingers were paralyzed on the trigger unable to fire even one shot. It was as though he accepted this was the end and was just waiting. He shook off that feeling seconds later reaching for his guns . But it was too late the deadly spray of fire from the raider was already reaching toward him.

Lee had not known what he was going to do to prevent the death of his pilot until the last second. When he acted his brain screamed at him rather loudly, as did a more vocal voice. "Apollo that's insane", if Kara was saying that then what he was doing must be really stupid.

It was only then he realized that he'd flown his own viper into the path of the gunfire.

'Quick Lt. out of the way", Lee demanded to Lt Frost. Around him time had stopped and although they had their own problems the other pilots were frozen in fear at the audacity of Lee's move.

On board the galactic Bill Adama had turned white as he listened to the chatter and realized what his son was doing. Beside him Saul Tigh made no comment ,his white knuckled grip on the console the only indication he felt anything at all. "What the frak does he think he is doing', Bill Adama's words had no military decorum within them. He was expecting to see Lee's viper get blown to bits any second.

Frost threw his viper sideways into clear space and safety.

He hung there expecting to see his CAG die saving his life. To his amazement Lee's viper moved at the last second shooting almost straight up into space. He'd be pulling a lot of G forces at that speed and would be lucky if he did not black out. Seconds later though Lee was flying back down and blasting death at the raider out of his own guns.

The explosion of the raider was the most satisfying thing he had seen in ages. That victory was compounded by the Galactica telling them, "the remaining raiders are retreating".

"All vipers return to the ship", Frost heard the voice of Gaeta request. It was over and he had survived another day. Thinking about his performance, he knew that he had cheated death, another day another place and he would not be so fortunate.

For a second he felt like fleeing, away from the battle, and out to space. Logical thought told him there was nowhere to go, but for a second that did not matter, he could not face another day knowing that the end was inevitable. "Lt. return to the ship", Captain Adamas command blasted through his thought.

What choice did he have he reflected moodily. He had never wanted to be a pilot to fight in a war. All he had wanted was the glory and the girls that went with the uniform. Now he was forced into this role, knowing deep down that he was not talented enough to survive long. "Lt.", the CAG was warning him again and this time he instinctively moved.

Minutes later he was landing safe and sound on Galacticas deck. All he wanted to do now was go back to his bunk and relax. But he noticed Captain Adama was just a few metres away examining his viper. The Captain lifted his head and made eye contact, then jumped down from his viper to make his way toward him.

"Frost I noticed hesitation back there when I ordered you back to the ship", Lee commented. James Frost sighed inwardly then turned to face him. He could think up a number of excuses for his actions but he was really not in the mood for that, so he told the truth. "Yes I hesitated Captain because I know even though you saved me today next time I will not be so lucky. I know my own skill Captain and I'm not that good at what I do. It is not despair talking it's just reality, you and I both know it", Jimmy waited silently staring at Lee.

Lee really wanted to give James a rousing pep talk about his skill. But the sad fact was that both of them would know it was a lie. Frost was not the only one living on borrowed time. So what should he say , Frost had hope written in his eyes as he stared at Lee but it was fading quickly. He sighed heavily and began to walk away, Lee shot his hand out ot reach his shoulder. "Lt. all of us face death everyday, we keep going maybe not so much for ourselves but for others. We are all family now Lt. and every member of that family is important. Cylons probably have no concept of family and that it is what makes us strong." Lee saw the look in Frost's eyes change, his moodiness gone in a flash to be replaced by something else, hope. His speech had done that. Lee had no idea where the words had come from but they sounded so impassioned. Jimmy was moving away with a spring in his step stating clearly, "thank you Captain".

Feeling empowered by his own speech Lee began to walk back to his quarters. He'd only taken two steps when seemingly out of nowhere Kara was in front of him. He could tell she was angry by the way she stood.

Kara felt boiling rage fill her, how could Lee endanger himself by flying into the path of gunfire. She knew she had pulled off some crazy stunts of her own, but none came close to what he had done. Marching right up to his face Kara intended to make sure he understood that the ship could not function without its CAG.

She had only just opened her mouth when the communications system blared, "Captain Adama report to the Commanders office immediately". Feeling anxiety build within him Lee yelled at Kara, "just save it Lt. I am sure my father will let me know his own opinion very vocally".

" I don't see the problem Captain", Joker piped up from a metre away. "You both survived". He had to admit he was rather impressed by what the Captain had done.

Looking around at the pilots that were slowly gathering around Lee Kara clamped her mouth shut. He had just won another victory today. Until this moment they had been the Commanders men. In saving Frost's life by putting himself in danger Lee had earned their unconditional respect. Anger drained away with the knowledge she should be celebrating.

Joker waited a few minutes then hurried after the departing Lt. Frost. Even though Frost was moving fast Joker caught up with him quickly. "So Lt. the CAG had to save your butt after you froze", Joker chose his opening line well.

James felt the words penetrate the good feeling the CAGs pep talk had left. He did not slow his pace though continuing to march across the corridor. "The CAG earned some points today. Perhaps there is a way for you to do the same", Joker suggested.

James slowed slightly. He did not like Markus Tollen and would not pretend that he did. But the pilot had a lot of friends and that was something he desperately needed. "Yeah how", he felt the words come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried to stop them. "Show them you are brave Frost. Go down into the underbelly of the ship and take a photo of yourself standing there. That way you show the others that monsters don't scare you. I'll make sure you gain a lot of respect."

It was a tempting proposition and James found himself agreeing. He wanted others to feel that he was not a liability. But most of all he wanted to stop feeling afraid.

Joker found himself smiling, soon he would be the richest pilot in the fleet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- under pressure... 4 hours 30 minutes hours hours ago and counting

Darkness was all around him, reaching out to take hold and squeeze him tight. James had never felt that comfortable in complete darkness. It made him feel disorientated and lose his bearings . He could feel the sensation of the walls closing in around him which added to the anxiety. But he was determined to stand here in the underbelly of the ship and not be afraid. Fear was his constant friend since the war against the cylons had begun.

Being over 6 foot in height he could barely stand upright in the cramped space. His hair was brushing alongside an overhead pipe making it feel both sticky and warm. The small torch he had brought along only illuminated small patches of the underbelly.

Not that it mattered as there was nothing to see but piping and wiring. It had been so stupid to feel fear of some monster that had been a product of Kara Thraces warped mind.

James began to set up the imaging device that would take his photograph. He needed proof that he had stood in this place. He told himself that once he had done this the other pilots would stop thinking of him as gutless and just maybe he'd start making friends. Deep down he knew the lack of friendship was due to the rumours that he'd faked an injury. He had never denied those rumours, because they were unfortunately true. Perhaps somewhere deep down inside his fear came from a place of guilt. Cowardice had kept him alive .

Bending down he began to set up the tripod. As he placed the imaging device on top of its stand his legs were pulled out from underneath him by something snaking around his ankles. His head connected with the floor with a sharp crack that made his head swim. Slowly he felt himself being dragged backwards. Digging his nails into the hard floor did little to stop that drag. The darkness prevented him seeing what was dragging him but he could feel a damp slimy wetness around his ankle. Even though fear began to built part of him decided this was a prank initiated by Joker. He had been the one to suggest this and James should not have trusted him.

But then he felt the sharp prick of teeth against his ankle and screamed as a chunk of flesh was ripped off.

Kara's story came crashing back upon him as he remembered the gory description of the victims found after being dragged off. James began a scream that broadcast his sheer terror loudly .He hoped that the monster might be put off the sound. Nothing happened and although he thrashed wildly and pulled with all his might he could not get loose. His screams continued as he was pulled down the corridor . Twenty seconds later silence fell.

Oblivious to his pilots danger Lee Adama was focusing on problems of his own. He had double timed it to the Commanders quarters and stood outside the hatch puffing as he composed himself. This would be yet another time when he and his father resorted to screaming at each other. Well his father would be screaming. It was probably best if he just stood there and said nothing then it'd be over quickly. Rapping firmly on the door he entered at the abrupt 'come in'.

Lee stepped inside and began to scan the cabin for signs of his father. He was sitting in his favourite chair eyes downward as he read a book. This seemingly carefree attitude began to worry Lee as he had expected an angry confrontation.

He stopped in front of his father's chair but said nothing. His father knew he was there and would acknowledge him when ready.

Bill Adama had started off in his quarters by pacing the floor and muttering to himself about his son's stupid choices. He felt anger rise and did not have to look into his mirror to know his face was red. Already he'd faced the agony of believing Lee was dead and did not want to go through that trauma every time he launched into space. But unless Lee was permanelty grounded the fear was something he'd have to live with. Today though Lee had performed a maneuver that was too risky and he needed to be reined in a little. Bill would lecture him about his responsibilities as a leader in setting a good example for flying safely.

"Don't you believe in me", it was like Lee was suddenly standing there talking to him. He could hear his son saying the words in a tone filled with disappointment and resentment. Feeling his fist clench Bill found himself sinking into a chair. Memories of Zac surfaced and he felt a hot tear appear in the corner of his eye. His attitude came from the grief he still felt over his sons death. Lee had placed the responsibility for Zac's death on his shoulders. He'd been bitter ever since then. Bill had to accept that Lee had been right and Zac should never have become a pilot. Guilt felt heavy around his shoulders. He could not change the past but perhaps there was still hope for the future. Rubbing away the teardrops furiously Bill took a deep breath and told himself that maybe it was time for a change of approach. He had to cherish each moment he had with his remaining son. Lee's skill as a pilot was a lot better than his dead brothers and he should believe that he would not attempt flying in the path of cylon fire unless he knew he'd survive.

Lee was already struggling with being forced to work with him, as well as being thrust into the role of CAG before he was ready. He'd already heard some rumours about trouble between Lee and Kara. A long time ago he'd decided not to listen to rumors. Unless someone reported a problem he would not act. Perhaps instead of yelling at Lee it was time to start offering him some support.

Calmly reaching for a book in his library Bill began to read. He kept going when Lee knocked and entered. He did not need to look up to feel his sons presence before him. Although Lee said nothing he could almost feel the attitude building. It was time for him to say something that Lee did not expect.

"Lee I am very proud of you, your performance was exemplary in keeping your whole squad alive", he felt a smile forming on his face. The need to give his son a big comforting hug suddenly came upon him. But he held off because Lee's posture was saying back off rather firmly. He felt sadness fill him that their relationship had sunk so low.

For a second Lee decided his hearing was off. His father was supposed to be screaming at him not praising him. He stood frozen in place not knowing what he was supposed to do or say. He waited his fathers next move.

The tension was still in his son and Bill had to marginally counter that. "Sit down Cap…Lee", he invited.

Still feeling uneasy Lee sank into a chair. Now he was level with his father and staring right into the blue eyes that were so similar to his own. He opened his mouth but found nothing would come out. Take a breath Lee he told himself. If your father can afford you a complement then you have to at least try to keep your own attitude at bay. "Thanks for the praise", finally something he could say.

Bill kept the smile on his face, "you deserve it Captain, you kept your squad intact against overwhelming odds".Wow who had stolen his father and replaced him with this duplicate that looked like him but sounded so different. Lee was still off balance by the friendliness.

Okay now what, Bill had no idea what his next move should be. He'd given Lee praise and his posture had relaxed but that wariness still hung about him like a cloud. There was too much between them to suddenly be at total ease.

"Would you like a drink", there step number two at relaxation was probably easier than he'd thought.

Lee was about to accept when the alert siren blasted through the ship. He abruptly stood up and turned to leave the room.

Dammit another moment between the two of them lost. Bill felt an old frustration building, there had been too many interruptions between the two of them. Lee was once again off to face danger and he felt powerless. But somehow these words came from somewhere deep within, 'be careful Lee and remember I love you".

Lee's turned his head and stared for the tiniest of a second. A warmness that had nothing to do with battle driven adrendaline surfaced within. "I love you too", he said it in a flash and hurried out of the door before the moment could get even more emotional.

Behind him his father was glowing.

xxxxxx

Every muscle in his body was already protesting as Lee settled himself within his viper. With no replacement pilots several of them had to fly continual shifts. While there were always some reserves left behind often they would not be enough to save the ship if the cylon numbers were overwhelming.

He pushed that thought away and launched into the darkness of space.

This time the battle was a lot harder as the squad felt the effects of fatique settle within them.

The damn cylons were pushing them hard taking advantage of the human fraility of needing sleep.

It was only pure adrendaline that keep Lee sharp and he knew he'd pay for it later. Around him the cylons circled like a lions looking for weak prey. Anyone off their game today was going to get blasted out of the sky.

"Keep it together everyone", Lee prompted as he picked out a target for himself and fired.

The thirty five minutes that it took until the raiders jumped away were one of the longest in his life.

As the squad settled themselves in behind them, Lee realized that they had again achieve the almost impossible, no causalities . He knew however that this would not last.

As he landed his viper in the bay he knew that if the cylons continued to push them like this exhaustion would take a fatal toll on the pilots.

"Pilots report to med bay", his father had obviously had the same thoughts and knew there was only one solution to the problem, stimulants or stimms.

These pills would artificially boost their reflexes and stave off the effects of fatique. They had however some serious side effects. Some pilots would be prone to addiction and others feeling intoxicated by the effect may overuse the stimulants. There was little choice though.

Lee waited at the back of the line of pilots to receive his own supply. The medics handed them out quickly and soon Lee was the only pilot left . He expected the medic to hand him a bottle and was surprised when he left . "Captain a word please", Dr Cottle requested. If the CMO had called him into the office then this had to be a serious conversation. Settling himself on one of the doctors chairs Lee braced himself to hear what Cottle had to say.  
"Because of your history Captain, your prescription needs to be a little different". History, for a second Lee's mind felt blank. Then realization returned as he remember some of the questions that had been asked by the CMO not long after he came on board. " Oh yes that's right Doc, I umm forgot about that",he responded. Cottle gave him a grim look, "you cannot afford to forget Captain", he warned.

"I am giving you a list of side effects to watch for and Captain I must stress that it is vital that you see me immediately if any of these occur", Cottles gaze was direct and very serious.

"Of course",Lee agreed. Taking his pills Lee was about to go when he felt Cottles arm settle around his bicep. "Captain, Lt. Frost did not report for the allocation of his medication".

Frost had been on the relief squad and not needed to fly at the time of the alert. Lee guessed he was probably busy relaxing somewhere. Missing out on a call to med bay was a breach of regulations and Lee would have to censure him about that. He took the bottle from Cottle and promised to find the Lt. right away.

He'd only gone about 200 metres when the alert siren blasted again.

"All pilots to your vipers, including reserves", it was a command that sent icy chills down his spine.

That order meant that there were an overwhelming number of cylons out there and that every pilot was needed. It was a win or lose scenario. If they all died Galactica would be defenseless. But if the Commander held back reserves and any cylons got through their defenses, they could take out the badly armed civilian fleet.

Lee could understand how difficult any command decision was at this moment and felt a wave of empathy for his father.

As he raced toward his viper he hoped he'd live long enough to tell his father that he was proud of him.

Kara was just sliding herself into her viper as he arrived. "Yee ha Lee we get to kick more cylon butt. Not that they have butts or do they...", she seemed to be thinking about that seriously.

It was a sign that the stimms had already kicked in and that Kara was 'high'. "Yeah more cylons", he responded without enthusiasm. Kara stared at him for a moment wondering how he could sound so gloomy. Surely Lee would not be so stupid as to pass on taking his stimms. "You did take your pills", she hurriedly questioned. '"Of course I did", Lee responded. He as not looking at her however but scanning the vipers remaining on the deck. 'Have you seen Lt. Frost", he asked.

Kara only had time for a brief clipped 'no' before her viper was ordered to launch. "Frak", was all Lee had time to say before he too received a launch order.

As he came out of the launch tube he was momentarily frozen by the number of cylons raiders before him. There had to be at least three times the amount they had faced before. Lee felt his heart beat increase as he concluded that the amount of cylons meant a basestar had to be nearby . As Galactica had not detected its presence it must be either just out of range of their scanners or shielding itself somehow.

Running his eyes rapidly over his own squadron Lee evaluated that they were outnumbered four times.

They were also 1 pilot down as he could not see Lt. Frosts viper anywhere.

That meant Frost was AWOL, a serious charge in war conditions. But as a raider bore down on his viper Lee did not have any more time to think about Frost. They had to fight this battle long enough for the civilian fleet to jump to new coordinates.

Taking another look at the cylons fleet Lee knew it'd take a miracle for all of them to survive this time.

In fact it was only 5 minutes later that Lee caught the grim sight of a viper exploding as the fire of three cylon raiders sliced it into scrapnel.

It was an image that would probably stay in his mind for awhile. Lee could hear the Galactica reeling off the names of the civilian ships as they jumped away.

"Frak, Frak", Karas voice sounded fragile ,no longer buoyed by the artificial stimulants. Lee did not have to look over at her viper to know what that meant. They were taking a hammering and this time the losses were going to be significant.

"Stay alive Lee', he seemed to hear his fathers voice in his head and vowed that he'd try hs hardest.

Pushing both his tired body and his tired viper to its limits Lee chased after another raider, blasting away at his guns.

Instinctively he knew that he had another couple of raiders behind him and changed his flight to being more erractic and harder for a machine to predict.

Taking out the raider in front of him Lee was about to turn and confront those behind when the recall order rang out.

Although they had performed well there was still a wall of 'toasters' out here and nothing would be served by confronting them. It was time for survival mode and that meant pouring on the speed and making a run for Galactica.

As the squad settled in around him he took a sobering note of there numbers. There had been heavy loses and it that would effect the fleets future.

Lee bit his lip and blinked back the hot tears that threatened to overwhelm him. For a moment he wished he was like the cylons and unable to feel anything about death.

Shaking himself firmly Lee concentrated on the landing bay in front of him.

Landing smoothly Lee felt the sensation that accompanied a jump.

He waited for it to abate before he sought out one of the other pilots. "Did you see Lt. Frost before the alert", he asked Lt. Baxter. Baxter shook his head but before Lee could move away and ask someone else he added, "the last time I did see him he was talking to Joker".

Lee found that hard to believe as he knew the two pilots loathed each other. But Baxter would not lie. "Where is Joker now", Lee asked.

He got a shrug. He would have to report Frost's absence to his father. He would then be practically hunted down by the marines and dragged to a court martial for dereliction of duty. It was just possible that Lee could save him from that. Perhaps Joker had something to do with the absence and was trying to correct his mistake. He had been known to pull some very inappropriate pranks on other pilots. If he had somehow stopped Frost from reporting for duty then Joker would be the one facing disciplinary action. Even though it was still serious Lee hoped Frost's absence was because of a prank. He had no wish to see the pilot possibly face a firing squad.

Lee knew all the places Joker liked to hang out and decided to search them first. Over 1 hour later he'd searched the majority of the ship and come to the conclusion that he now had two missing pilots.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- distortion

Present time- somewhere within Galactica

Coldness flying onto his face brought Lee back to consciousness. As he opened his eyes he fought disorientation and confusion. He was lying on the floor of one of the maintence corridors with cold water from a pipe dripping onto his face. But what had he been doing here. Lee fought to regain that memory but found a fog clouding his mind. He checked himself over carefully front and back from head to toe but could not find any trace of an injury. It was hot here so maybe he had just collapsed from heat exhaustion. Looking at his time piece he noted that only 30 minutes had passed.

Dragging himself to his feet he wandered back to the one of the quieter main corridors. There he literally bumped into Kara. "Lee did you find them" ,Kara asked with urgency. "Them…,Lee was feeling confused. Kara stared at him feeling that he seemed a little off. His faced was flushed and he looked like he'd been sweating.

Maybe though he was just anxious about reporting the loss of two pilots. Kara could not blame him for that as both Tigh and his father were not going to be happy. She knew him well enough to know what was going on in his mind right now. Time to be a reassuring friend, "look Lee it was not your fault. Tollen and Frost made their own choices", she told him firmly. Tollen and Frost,Lee knew they were pilots but why was not his fault. This was all feeling a little weird. He still could not recall what he had been doing. In fact even now he felt like he could not quite focus on what was happening. But he did not want to make that type of confession to Kara.

Kara found herself feeling worried, Lee was now just standing there staring off into space. "Maybe there are other places we have not looked", Kara knew she was really just giving false hope. "Neither of them could get away with leaving the Galactica without some sign. So they must be somewhere as they cannot just disappear".'

Ah that's right Lee recalled, he'd been looking for Frost and Tollen. Had he looked everywhere,he actually was not totally sure. What was happening to him, he felt like he was just slipping away. His ability to concentrate on the here and now was slipping further away. He was feeling hotter by the second.

"I guess you'll have to report their absence now Lee, waiting any longer will just make it worse for you", Kara was telling him. "worse", he repated woodenly. He sounded not quite with it, Kara realized, a stab of worry blossomed within her, "Lee are you alright", she asked him in concern.

Was he alright, he certainly did not feel it. He found the heat burning him relentlessly. But it was not just within him. It also seemed to be all around. But the brightest point was centered right over Kara , That fire felt like it was consuming him piece by piece and he could think of only one way of extinguishing the flame. All rational thought was burnt out and he could think of only one thing to do. You can put out a fire by making it hotter and burning out all the fuel.

For the second time Kara Thrace found Lee Adama pointing a weapon at him. "I have to put it out", she heard. Kara felt the fear building again, last time Lee had just be angry. This time he sounded perfectly calm but was sounding and acting totally irrational. Sweat was pouring off his body to drip on the ground. He looked like he had a fever. But how could he have developed an illness so fast. Kara was approaching panic mode.

The chief was not around to help out this time. Nor was anyone else. This corridor was at times very active but with alerts happening fast most personnel were at their stations. Trying to calm herself enough to talk without a shaking voice Kara said, "Lee just put the gun down and we can talk about this".

Heat was building up within Lee making feel like he was about to explode. He was hardly aware of the weapon in his hands. All he could think about was stopping the burning feeling before he was consumed. Tightening his finger on the trigger he fired directly at the brightest point, Kara.

She only had one second to see the expression in Lee's face change and threw herself sideways as he fired. The hard ground jolted her body as she hit. Above her the blast hit the wall burning a dark patch across it's surface. Rolling herself along the floor and away from Lee Kara leapt to her feet and ran down the corridor. She could feel her own breath puffing from her lips and hear the sound of Lee's running feet behind her. She hoped that perhaps Lee would tire or collapse before he managed to hit her. Barreling around the corner Kara found a group of 4 technicians in front of her. "Out of the way now", she screamed at them. One of them was about to ask why when another shot hit the wall above his head. None of them stopped to ask any questions after that just turning and fleeing.

"Lt. why don't you fire back', one technician puffed as he ran. Kara found herself swallowing hard at the suggestion. That would definitely put a stop to Lee shooting at them. But she would have to make sure it was a non lethal shot. That would be hard to do with Lee shooting wildly.

Kara felt heat blossom inches away and heard the loud crack that meant another shot had been fired. His aim was getting a lot better. This situation would have to be sorted out before he could kill or injure herself or one of the others. But right now all she could do was run. One of the technicians must have been an athlete on his home planet as he sprinted in front of her. "Marines to corridor C", she heard the call seconds filled her as she realized the technician had decided to end this his own way. The marines were a type of help Kara did not need in this sort of situation. They would probably just shoot first and ask questions later. She had to inform everyone of exactly what was happening and who they were dealing with. Despite their ongoing problems Kara knew Bill loved Lee deeply and would not want him gunned down.

She heard Bill now, through the comm line demanding to know why the marines were necessary. She was about to move forward and answer when was gunfire sounded aright beside her ear. A flash of brightness illuminated the corridor and she felt the heat of the blast burn inches from her.

The communications console turned into a mass of twisted metal and wires as the blast hit . The terrified technician had seconds in which to leap to safety.

Kara dared one look behind her and felt chilled as she saw that Lee's eyes were all glazed and wild. He did not look like he was either tiring or about to collapse.

It was time for a plan, somehow she had to get behind Lee and take him out before the marine squad arrived to deal with the situation.

"Split up everyone, you two go left at the next junction and you others go right, I'll keep going straight ahead. Don't worry it's me he's angry at", Kara told them.

Relieved to be getting out of firing range the technicians were happy to follow Kara's instructions. She was hoping that Lee was distracted enough by the splitting up of the group to give her time to rush him. It was a dangerous move she knew but events were fast spiraling out of control.

They barreled along to the corridors intersection. If Lee kept going now he was probably going to make it all the way to the bridge and that would be a disaster. Once there he would be shot without hesitation.

"Now", Kara yelled at the technicians as the junction loomed ahead of them.

Lee had no idea why he was running down a corridor firing at people running in front of him. All he felt was fire burning within him. The fiery feeling receded slightly when he used the gun. But his targets would not stand still long enough for him to hit them. Now they were splitting up and Lee found himself slowing and stopping as he tried to see which way Kara had gone. It was her he wanted, she was the source of the heat. His head tunred and he saw her running toward him fast. Raising the weapon Lee was about to squeeze the trigger when Kara threw herself on top of him and knocked the gun from his hand.

He hit out at her wildly trying to gain the upper hand.

Kara knew that Lee could hit hard but his blows were at the moment as wild as his eyes. He seemed to just be hitting at nothing and it was all she could barely keep him pinned down.

The sounds of running feet became obvious and seconds later an armed marine team came upon them. Unfortunately it seemed to aggravate Lee and he thrashed more. His fingers were desperately trying to reach the fallen gun and Kara was having trouble stopping them.

The marines stood staring at the sight of Lee Adama thrashing wildly about with Kara Thrace attempting to hold him down. One saw him reach his fingers out touch the barrel of a weapon and try to drag it forward.

Deciding to solve the problem himself one marine approached and hit Lee hard on the jaw. He went limp seconds later.

Kara rolled off Lee breathing heavily. "What the frak Lee", she demanded of his unconscious form.

"What happened Lt. requested the marine commander. "He went a little crazy on me", Kara replied.

The commander bent over Captain Adamas still form and regarded him solemly. "Look at his pupils", he stated. Kara stared into Lees eyes and immediately saw what the marine meant.

"Med bay ,we have a situation here, looks like Captain Adama has OD on stimms", the marine commander reported.

Kara shook her head, Lee ODing on stimms, it did not seem like something he would do. But his behavior and the state of his pupils indicated clearly that was exactly what had happened. She watched tensely as a medical team arrived and strapped Lee firmly to a stretcher. She was going to follow him but then decided that she'd only get ordered away. With Lee out of action she was the best choice for CAG. Wishing him well sliently she made her way to the CAGs office.

Commander Adama was in a mood he knew he would describe as 'livid". He had heard the report from the marines and Kara Thrace that his son had been taken to med bay with a suspected OD of stimulants.

"What a frak up Lee that's such a great example to other pilots", Bill muttered to himself. "Maybe it was the pressure of the position", Tigh suggested carefully. "We are all stressed Saul its no bloody excuse", Bill flung back through gritted teeth. Lee was proving to be a giant embarrassment. His earlier goodwill toward his son had faded away. Maybe this would not have happened if instead of being 'Mr nice dad", he had decided to go for "the yelling commander".

Commander Adama to med bay", the request boomed loudly. Bill just stood at CIC and did not move. Most of the crew stared at him with looks that clearly indicated shock. "Lee only has himself to blame", Bill muttered to Saul, "he does n't need me".

Saul Tigh recognised the deep anger within his commander and did not try to change his mind. He did not think much of Lee Adama and believed his OD was a clear sign he should be stood down from being CAG.

Bill was trying to get his raging emotions back in control when his direct communication line buzzed. He picked it up, "Commander did you not hear the summons to Med bay, Major Cottle demanded. Bill was not going to bother lying, "yes I did doctor but I do not feel like I need see my son at this time", he replied.

He expected Cottle to be angry with his reply and was prepared for that but the abrupt, "get your butt down here right frakking now", was a lot more forceful than he'd expected. In fact the tone sent a shiver of fear straight to his mind and heart. There was an urgency that would only occur if the situation was serious.

Not stopping to say anything further Bill left at a run. He arrived in med bay puffing and out of breath.

His eyes scanned the beds looking for his son. When he finally saw him Bill felt his legs go weak underneath him. There were technicians bustling around the bed, drawing blood, inserting lines and generally looking like the situation was life threatening.

He hurried to the bed side and tried to push himself through the crowd. Cottle stood in his way and gripped him around the arm. His fingers were like a vice, unmovable and Bill found himself being dragged away. "They need space to work on him at the moment", Cottle told him firmly.

"How much stimms did he take", he asked fearfully. All thoughts of his son shaming him had now faded. Lee was so still that it scared him.

"Cottle was giving him this strange look, measuring like there was something he was mssing. But he did not know what that was. Feeling worried, frustrated and angry all in one he snapped, "just tell me"

Captain Adama came in here exhibiting all the signs of ODing on codemeine ,the medication that we use as a stimulant. However he can't have ODed on that because he was not taking it."What", Bill frowned, all pilots had been ordered to take the medication and Lee should not be an exception.

"Surely you know your own sons history', Cottle asked bluntly. Bill felt himself flush at the accusation. "We weren't exactly on speaking terms most of the time", he replied softly, sadly. Cottle just nodded and did not make any verbal accusation but his eyes clearly said, "that is not acceptable, he's your son"

When Cottle did speak it was in a matter of fact, 'reporting ' voice. "Captain Adama experienced a few problems when he took stimulants on board the Atlantia. He had a reaction and Doctors were concerned that any further exposure would lead to anaphylactic shock".

"Thus I gave him a different type of medication that would still enable him to fly but would in the long run not be as effective."Cottle explained. "He would in effect be prone to the effects of fatigue eventually and have to be pulled from duty. I warned him of the usual side effects of fatigue".

Bill was feeling slightly like an idiot for not knowing all of this. He glanced over at the hub of activity around Lee's bed. "so what happened", he asked. "He is suffering from a severe allergic reaction but I can find no trace of codemeine in his bloodstream. Thus we can rule out that he accidently took some of the wrong medication". Cottle paused, he knew Bill Adama was not going to like this next bit. He did not like saying the words either. "His irrational behavior was prompted by an elevated temperature. It was dangerously high, near a lethal level."He said that so calmly but the words shot harshly through Bill and he tried to pull away and go to Lee again. Cottle still held him firmly, he was not a warrior but his grip was still iron fierce.

"I have given him adrenaline to counter the effects of the reaction and he is responding though not as quickly as I had hoped. Although we have run various tests we are unable to determine what caused the reaction". If I knew the exact substance then treatment would be a lot more effective".

Bill let the words settle for a moment before asking something that part of him was fearful to hear answered, 'he will be alright".

Cottle nodded, "we managed to get his temperature down and I do not believe there will be any lasting medical effects. However until we know what caused the reaction he is at risk. In cases of allergic reaction often the second exposures has more serious effects upon the body."

Bill did not need a translation for that one, Cottle was simply saying 'the next time he may die".


End file.
